


kpop in a bathroom

by DecadentCollectionDestiny



Category: EXO (Band), Original Work
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Flash Fic, Party, Song: Tempo (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecadentCollectionDestiny/pseuds/DecadentCollectionDestiny
Summary: She feels as alone in this bathroom as she had surrounded by people in the living room where the party was raging...





	kpop in a bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a flash fiction contest. It's inspired by those "but you're in a bathroom at a party" edits on youtube, where you always wonder "What would I be doing in the bathroom if kpop was playing at the party??"

The bathroom door closed, dampening the pounding house music and indistinct chatter from the living room. The lock clicked.

She hadn’t told anyone she’d gone to the bathroom. Nobody had noticed anyway.

Her palms resting on the countertop, she stood over the sink, staring into the mirror.

She hadn’t asked to come to this party. She’d been invited. She’d accepted because, well, she didn’t get invited out much.

But she’d barely spoken a word since she’d arrived. She’d hovered while her friends shared inside jokes, faded into invisibility as they laughed and danced.

Disgusting, she lectured herself. You actually thought they wanted you here. Look how wrong you were.

Her lip trembled.

Outside, she heard the current song end. A new one began.  _ I can’t believe… Gidaryeotdeon ireon neukkim…  _ She sighed. K-pop. She loved K-pop.

The bathroom suddenly felt smaller. How had that flashy, exhilarating room, filled with balloons, lights, and dancing people, changed so quickly into a harsh, dark sea of unforgiving faces?

She could go back out there, rejoin her friends. But what was the point? Nobody would even notice she was there. Or care.

The tears came. Her sobs echoed off the tiled walls along with the music’s deep oscillations and the guests’ joyful hubbub.

She knew why she’d been invited.

She wiped her eyes, smearing mascara. Crying had felt good.

As she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, the clamor of the partygoers seemed to dissipate.

The muffled beat pulsed through the floor. She slowly began moving to the choreography she’d spent hours learning, alone in her bedroom. Now, alone in the bathroom, a strange indifference suddenly washed over her.

She danced.

_ Don’t mess up my tempo, deureobwa igeon chungbunhi… _

She grinned at herself in the mirror.

This song always made her feel awesome.


End file.
